prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Volqwyn Hollander
__NOEDITSECTION__ Volquin Hollander wird in den Hansischen Quellen erstmals im Jahre 1419 erwähntLUB VI., Nr. CXXVII (127). Der Lübecker Rat kennt ihn dort bereits als Hauptmann einer Gruppe von Vitalienbrüdern aus der Region um Schleswig und als Gefolgsmann des mecklenburgischen Hinrich Tarnewitz Bartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit. Untersuchungen zum Kaperwesen im Nordeuropa des frühen 15. Jahrhunderts. Dissertation von Nicolai Clarus (Hamburg 2012), S. 98..__NOEDITSECTION__ Leben Namensvarianten: - Vorname: Volquin, Volqwyn, Folkwin, Volquinus, Volqu(y)n, Volquen - Nachname: Hollender, Holländer Lebensdaten: 16. 10. 1419, 14.04. und 29.06. 1420 Herkunft: ist nicht vermerkt, aber möglicherweise Schleswig? Tätigkeitsgebiet: Osteseeraum Verwandtschaft: möglicherweise Michel HollanderBartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit. Untersuchungen zum Kaperwesen im Nordeuropa des frühen 15. Jahrhunderts. Dissertation von Nicolai Clarus (Hamburg 2012), S. 91. und rein spekulativ aufgrund des Nachnamens: Johann Hollander (HR Abt. 1, Bd. 5) oder Remme Hollander (Ostfr. Urkundenb. Bd 2). Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Gewaltakteur: Schädigung von Kaufleuten und Städten zu See (siehe „Sonstige Tätigkeiten“). Status: „Anführer zu See“ (im Register des LUB zu seinem Namen vermerkt), Hauptmann einer Gruppe von Vitalienbrüdern aus der Region um Schleswig, Gefolgsmann von Heinrich Tarnewitz Fahrgemeinschaften: Heinrich Tarnewitz Auftraggeber: König Erik von Dänemark? (da dieser ebenfalls Auftraggeber des Heinrich Tarnzewitz war) Geschädigte: unbenannt Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: unbekannt Sonstige Tätigkeiten: · Am 16. Oktober schreibt der Rat von Schleswig dem Rat zu Lübeck, dass es ein unwahres Gerücht sei, dass Volquin Hollander sich mit seinem Gefolge in Schleswig aufhalte und sich von dort aus zu einem Kriegszug zur See – gegen einen bestimmten (lübischen) Kaufmann, dessen Name nicht genannt wird - ausrüste. Außerdem, so der Schleswiger Rat, habe man Volquin Hollander seit der Anwesenheit der lübischen Kaufleute nicht mehr gesehen, da dieser mit Hinrich Tarnewitz fortgezogen sei. Desweiteren betont der Schleswiger Rat, dass er feindselige Unternehmungen aus Schleswig generell nicht dulden würde.LUB VI., Nr. CXXVII (127) · Bei der Versammlung zu Wismar im Jahre 1420 wird Volquin Hollander zusammen mit Hinrik Tarnevisse (Heinrich Tarnewitz) aufgelistet als jemand, der bereits Städte sowie Kaufleute auf See geschädigt hat. Daher solle jeder Stadtherr einen Sendeboten schicken, sobald er erfährt, dass die beiden an Land gegangen sind. Weiterhin wurden die Sendboten der an der Versamlung beteiligten Städte aufgefordert, alle Beschwerden wegen Heinrich Tarnewitz zu sammeln. Die Autorität des Herzogs von Schleswig, Heinrich IV., solle dafür sorgen, dass die „Seeräuber“ ihrer „gerechten Strafe“ zugeführt werden.HR 1., VII, Nr. 182 § 2, sowie Nicolai Clarus: Bartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit, S. 102. Dokumentation der Recherche Ohne Ergebnis gesucht in: * Hansische Urkundenbücher: Bd. 1-11. Verein für Hansische Geschichte, hrsg. von Duncker & Humblot (Leipzig 1876ff). * Mecklenburgisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. vom Verein für Meklenburgische Geschichte und Altertumskunde (Schwerin 1863-1907): Bd. 5-25. * Hamburgisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. vom Staatsarchiv der Freien Hansestadt Hamburg (Hamburg 1907ff.): Bd. 1-4. * Bremisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. vom Staatsarchiv der Freien Hansestadt Bremen (Bremen 1873ff.): Bd. 1-6. * Regesten und Urkunden zur Geschichte des Klosters St. Georg in Stade von Jürgen Bohmbach (Hildesheim 1982). * Urkundenbuch der Stadt Oldenburg, hrsg. vom Verein für Altertumskunde und Landesgeschichte (Stalling, 1914ff.). Bd. 1-8. * Ostfriesisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. von Ernst Friedlaender (Vaduz 1968): Bd. 1-3. * Urkundenbuch der Grafschaft Oldenburg bis 1482 von Gustav Rüthning (Oldenburg 1962). * Preußisches Urkundenbuch, hrsg. von Klaus Conrad (Marburg 1882ff.): Bd. 1-6. * Schleswig-Holsteinische Regesten und Urkunden, bearb. und hrsg. von Paul Hasse (Walluf 1972): Bd.1-16. * Monumenta Wittelsbacensia. Urkundenbuch zur Geschichte des Hauses Wittelsbach, hrsg. von Franz Michael Wittmann (München 1857-1861). Bd. 1 &2. * Svenska Riks Arkivetspergamentsbref Bd. 1&2 (Stockholm 1866-1868). * Dansk biografsk leksikon. Tillige omfattende Norge for Tidsrummet Kemik 1537-1814, hrsg. von Carl Frederik Brieka (Kjøbenhavn 1887ff.) * Diplomatarium Danicum. Danske Sprog- og Litteraturselskab (Kobenhavn 1958ff). Alle Bände durchsucht. * Scriptores rerum Danicarum''' '''medii aevi, partium hactenus inediti, partim emendatius editi, quos collegit/adornavit et publici juris fecit Jacobus Langebek, Bd. 6. , hrsg. Von Petrus Fridericus Suhm & Jacobus Langebek (Nendeln/Lichtenstein 1969). * Die Hansischen Pfundzollisten des Jahres 1368 (18.3.1368 - 10.3.1369), im Auftrage des Hansischen Geschichtsvereins, hrsg. von Georg Lechner (Lübeck 1935). * Norsk historisk kjeldeskrift-institutt: Diplomatarium Norvegicum (Oslo 1840ff.). * Hansische Geschichtsquellen Band 5: Revaler Zollbücher und -quittungen des 14. Jahrhunderts von Stieda Wilhelm (Halle 1887). * Das Hamburger Pfundzollbuch von 1418, hrsg. von Rolf Sprandel (Köln 1972). * Der Stralsunder Liber Memoralis, hrsg. von Horst-Dieter Schröder (Weimar 1969). * Das hamburgische Pfund- und Werkzollbuch von 1399 und 1400, hrsg. von Hans Nirrnheim (Hamburg 1930). * Hansische Geschichtsquellen Band 6: Hanseakten aus England : 1275 bis 1412 von Karl Kunze (Hildesheim 2005). * Das Danziger Pfundzollbuch von 1409 und 1411, bearb. von Stuart Jenks (Köln 2012). * Schuldbücher und Rechnungen der Großschäffer und Lieger des Deutschen Ordens in Preußen, hrsg. von Jürgen Sarnowsky: Band 1. Großschäfferei Königsberg I und Band 2. Großschäfferei Königsberg II. * Inventar des Archivs der Stadt Werl, hrsg. von Rudolf Preising (Münster 1971): Band 1 & 2. * Regesten zu den Briefregistern des Deutschen Ordens: Die Ordensfolianten 8,9 und Zusatzmaterial, hrsg. von Sebastian Kubon und Jürgen Sarnowsky (Göttingen 2012). * Regesten zu den Briefregistern des Deutschen Ordens: Die Ordensfolianten 2a, 2aa und Zusatzmaterial, hrsg. von Sebastian Kubon und Jürgen Sarnowsky (Göttingen 2012). * Revaler Zollbücher und – quittungen des 14. Jahrhunderts von Stieda Wilhelm (Hildesheim 2005). (gefunden: Wyllem Hollender) * Lübecker Ratsurteile, hrsg. von Wilhelm Ebel (Göttingen 1955), Bd. 1-4. * Urkundenbuch der Kirchen und Ortschaften der Grafschaft Oldenburg, hrsg. von Gustav Rüthning (Stalling 1934). * Urkundenbuch des Klosters Osterholz, bearb. von Hans-Heinrich Jarck (Hildesheim 1982). * Regesten der Erzbischöfe von Bremen , bearb. von Günther Möhlmann (Hannover 1953), Bd. 2,1 & 2,2. * Das Verfestungsbuch der Stadt Stralsund von Otto Francke. Mit einer Einl. von Ferdinand Frensdorff (Halle 1875). * De rechtspraak van den graaf van Holland , hrsg. von Theodorus Riemsdijk (Kemik 1932ff.), Bd. 1-3. * Handelingen van de Leden en van de Staten van Vlaanderen, hrsg. Von Walter Prevenier (Brüssel 1959), Bd. 1. * Die Handelsbücher des Hildebrand Veckinchusen.Kontobücher und übrige Manuale, hrsg. von Michail P. Lesnikov (Köln 2013). * '''Medieval Source Material on the Internet: '''Chancery Rolls: - Calendar of the charter rolls preserved in the Public Record Office. Volume 2. – 6. - Calendar of the close rolls 1374-1377 – 1461- 1468. - Calendar of the fine rolls preserved in the Public Record Office. Volume 10 – 16. - The Gascon Rolls Project (1317-1468) (Oxford University/Liverpool University/King's College, London) - Calendar of Inquisitions Miscellaneous (Chancery) ... volume 6. & 7. - CIRCLE: A Calendar of Irish Chancery Letters, c. 1244-1509 (Irish Chancery Project, Department of History, Trinity College Dublin) - Rotuli Parliamentorum; ut et petitiones et placita in parliamento ... volume 3 1377-1399 Sonstiges Quellen * HR, VII, Nr. 105, 182 § 2, 237 § 15 * LUB VI., Nr. CXXVII (127) Literatur Schleswig im Spätmittelalter 1250-1544 von Jörg Rathjen (Husum 2005), S. 93. Bartholomäus Voet und die Freibeuter der Hansezeit. Untersuchungen zum Kaperwesen im Nordeuropa des frühen 15. Jahrhunderts. Dissertation von Nicolai Clarus (Hamburg 2012). ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Hollander Volqwyn